1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a lounge, made of a sheet material such as plastic or a fabric which can be a quilt, blanket, towel, etc., in combination with a pillow for comfortably supporting a person and, more particularly, a method for converting such a combination to and from a tote bag for conveniently hand-carrying articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Persons visiting a beach, a swimming pool and like recreational settings, for sunbathing, swimming and like recreational pursuits frequently do so armed with a host of refreshments and paraphernalia. Food and drink, often in coolers, are brought in quantity in order to last for quite a while since such outings typically last several hours or all day. Sun preparations either to promote or hinder tanning, sun shields, eye goggles, bathing suits and caps, towels, brushes, combs, changes of clothing, etc., are just some examples of the personal paraphernalia that is carried to such outings. Also contributing to the overall load are beach chairs, lounges, sun umbrellas, blankets, etc. In the case where families attend such an outing, it is not uncommon for several family members to spend a considerable amount of time packing all this paraphernalia in multiple shopping bags and carrying such heavily laden bags in multiple trips to and from the recreational site, thereby diminishing somewhat from the overall recreational aspects of the outing.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,947 to combine a water-absorbent towel and an inflatable pillow so that a person may recline on the towel and place his or her head comfortably on the pillow. When deflated, the pillow is compactly stored in a internal pocket formed in the towel. Among other advantages, such towel/pillow sets are more compact and lighter than beach chairs, lounges and like recliners, and do ease the burden and bother described above in connection with undertaking such an outing. However, the refreshments and other paraphernalia still must be carried in separate and multiple bags representing a major annoyance and inconvenience.
Also, the known towel/pillow sets, when dampened by a bather, tend to stay wet for a long time. Furthermore, the known towel/pillow sets only underlie an individual. In some cases, for greater comfort, it would be desirable to cover the individual.
Still further, there are occasions at home when it is desired to lounge on the floor. For example, in the case of children, or even adults, lying on a quilt or blanket (such as a flannel blanket) or the like. In these cases too it may be desirable to carry items to the playroom, for example, and also to cover the individual.